Laccases (benzenediol:oxygen oxidoreductases) are multi-copper-containing enzymes that catalyze the oxidation of phenolics. Laccase-mediated oxidations result in the production of aryloxy-radical intermediates from suitable phenolic substrate; the ultimate coupling of the intermediates so produced provides a combination of dimeric, oligomeric, and polymeric reaction products. Such reactions are important in nature in biosynthetic pathways which lead to the formation of melanin, alkaloids, toxins, lignins, and humic acids. Laccases are produced by a wide variety of fungi, including ascomycetes such as Aspergillus, Neurospora, and Podospora, the deuteromycete Botrytis, and basidiomycetes such as Collybia, Fomes, Lentinus, Pleurotus, Trametes, Polyporus and perfect forms of Rhizoctonia. Laccases exhibit a wide range of substrate specificity, and each different fungal laccase usually ditters only quantitatively from others in its ability to oxidize phenolic substrates. Because of the substrate diversity, laccases generally have found many potential industrial applications. Among these are lignin modification, paper strengthening, dye transfer inhibition in detergents, phenol polymerization, juice manufacture, phenol resin production, and waste water treatment.
Although the catalytic capabilities are similar, laccases made by different fungal species do have different temperature and pH optima, and these may also differ depending on the specific substrate. A number of these fungal laccases have been isolated, and the genes for several of these have been cloned. For example, Choi et al. (Mol. Plant-Microbe Interactions 5: 119-128, 1992) describe the molecular characterization and cloning of the gene encoding the laccase of the chestnut blight fungus, Cryphonectria parasitica. Kojima et al. (J. Biol. Chem. 265: 15224-15230, 1990; JP 2-238885) provide a description of two allelic forms of the laccase of the white-rot basidiomycete Coriolus hirsutus. Germann and Lerch (Experientia 41: 801,1985; PNAS USA 83: 8854-8858, 1986) have reported the cloning and partial sequencing of the Neurospora crassa laccase gene. Saloheimo et al. (J. Gert. Microbiol. 137: 1537-1544, 1985; WO 92/01046) have disclosed a structural analysis of the laccase gene from the fungus Phlebia radiata.
Attempts to express laccase genes in heterologous fungal systems frequently give very low yields (Kojima et al., supra; Saloheimo et al., Bio/Technol. 9: 987-990, 1991). For example, heterologous expression of Phlebia radiata laccase in Trichoderma reesei gave only 20 mg per liter of active enzyme in lab-scale fermentation (Saloheimo, 1991, supra). Although laccases have great commercial potential, the ability to express the enzyme in significant quantities is critical to their commercial utility. Previous attempts to express basidiomycete laccases in recombinant hosts have resulted in very low yields. The present invention now provides novel basidiomycete laccases which are well expressed in Aspergillus.